


I want to protect you.

by CrazyBoneLady



Series: Young Warlocks [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Canon, Prompt Fill, angsty, break-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 14:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13459857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBoneLady/pseuds/CrazyBoneLady
Summary: Some things will be left behind, when you step up to your new role as Warlock Vanguard.





	I want to protect you.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Fill for Seigephoenix

Yaralia woke up in the middle of the night. The bed beside her was cold. Where did Ikora go? She was used to her girlfriend leaving early in the morning, but it was still dark outside and no sign of the sunrise. The other Warlock had been distant these last few days, but she was aware that Ikora’s mentor Osiris made her life hard currently.. Just leaving without a word and avoiding his duty, but Yaralia didn’t know much about it. 

She sat up, climbed out of the bed and pulled her nightgown over, which was left on the floor before hand. Her bare feet made quiet patting sound on the floor, as she moved through the bedroom to the balcony, which was overlooking most of the city. Ikora stood at the railing, wearing her robes already. A cold feeling hit Yara, as she approached her lover carefully, trying not to startle her. 

“Ikora?” She stepped up to her, but when she wanted to her arms around her middle, the other woman tensed and stepped aside. Yaralia looked at her, a confused and hurt expression on her face. “What’s wrong?” 

“I had some time to think… I will take over Osiris’ spot as the Warlock Vanguard…”

“I know.. It’s a great honor. Even if I’m sorry, that he just left us.. I’m also proud of you.” She smiled softly and put her hand over Ikora’s, though she looked only a bit more distressed, than before. “Ikora, if something is wrong, you can tell me about it. I’m here for you.” 

“Yara.. I.. can’t stay with you.” She looked at the other woman full of sadness and hurt. “Being a Vanguard.. will take so much from me and make you a target as well, I don’t want anything happening to you.”

“Wh..What? Why?” Her heart shattering into pieces, her mind didn’t know anything else but to get angry. “Why is that? Because you’re now the big Vanguard? I supported you! I am so proud of you. Why?” Tears threatening to break free from the corner of her eyes. Ikora didn’t look any better. 

“I can’t risk it.. If someone goes after you…”

“And what is about you?! You’re the target! Who is looking after you! Why are you doing this, Ikora?” Disbelief was written all over her face. What could she even say? Ikora was ending their relationship, because of the Vanguard.. Yara looked down, a hand in front of her mouth in shock. “So, when you said you love me, was that a lie? Or do you just love your work more?” 

“That is not fair, Yara and you know that..” Ikora sounded so broken, as if all this was shattering her heart as well. Maybe it really did. 

“Fair? What is fair about that? Andal has a partner, too, doesn’t he? Why not you?” 

“I want to protect you!”, she nearly yelled back. “Why can’t you see that?”  
Yaralia wiped the tears, which made their way down her cheeks by now, away angrily. She was hurt, so hurt.. But the logical part of her, told her, that it wouldn’t get anyone anywhere, if they kept fighting. “No, I can’t see that. I love you, Ikora, but if that’s what you want..” 

“Yara..”

“No, I’ll go.. I will see you.. sometime…In the tower or.. Nevermind.” She made a dismissive gesture with her hand and went back into the bedroom, to gather her things.


End file.
